


not ticklish

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Almost Kiss, Boys In Love, Cute, FUCK REDDIE IS CANON, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Tickling, but - Freeform, god i love my gay sons, o boy, so they settle with this, teen reddie, they dont know how to marriage, they want to marriage, u can feel the tension, we did it guys, will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Did you just fuckingsnort?"oreddie claims he's not ticklish. richie calls bullshit.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	not ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw this post on tumblr a while ago about how in the book, eddie admits he's ticklish and richie is like hell yeah he's fucking ticklish and i couldn't just not do anything so here u guys go please enjoy

Richie loved being in Eddie's room.

Even more so when his mother wasn't home. He enjoyed the way all of the tension in Eddie's shoulders disappeared when he knew they could laugh as loudly as they wanted without consequence.

He liked how scandalous it felt—the excitement of a boy being in a boy's room. Sure, Eddie would never think of him as more than a friend, but he couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine at the idea. For a few hours each week, he could pretend. He could pretend that they were in love—that they went on dates, held hands, and kissed. 

God, the thought of Eddie's lips against his sent him into a spiral. Richie snuck a glance at them whenever he could. He knew that he wasn't being very subtle about it, but if the Losers noticed it, they didn't say anything.

He looked for every possible excuse to get closer to Eddie. He craved his touch. Most of his thoughts about the teen were innocent, some of them not-so-innocent—regardless, he was hormonal, and he just wanted a fucking boyfriend. Was that really too much to ask?

He knew it wasn't that simple—especially in a shithole like Derry, Maine—but that didn't keep him from slipping into self-pity.

"Stare a little harder and the glass just might fucking explode," Eddie's voice snapped him out of his depressing thoughts and he felt his face heat up at how long he had been looking at the cup of water that rested on the boy's desk. His eyes must have just landed on it sometime during his internal monologue.

Richie cleared his throat. His limbs were sprawled across Eddie's clean comforter, annoyingly taking up the entire bed. "Right, right, sorry."

"Really? No sarcastic jab? No mom joke? Nothing?" Eddie stood from his desk and walked over to the bed, flopping right on top of his best friend. He put a hand to Richie's forehead. "Are you burning up?"

"What? No-" Richie laughed, grabbing Eddie's wrists and lightly shoving them away. He kicked his legs when the shorter boy resisted, switching their positions to straddle him instead. "I was just thinking about how much fun your mom and I had last night."

"Fuck off," Eddie felt his face heat up at how close he was to Richie. He felt his arms get pushed into the bed, pinned down by the lanky teenager that hovered above him.

"Yeah, she was moaning the whole time. I'm shocked you didn't hear-"

He cringed, trying desperately to free his hands so he could cover his face. "Beep fucking _beep,_ Richie."

They sat like that for a while—Richie's legs on either side of his waist, his hands pressing Eddie's deeper into the mattress as they looked into each other's eyes. He noticed the way Richie's breath hitched when his eyes flickered down to his lips.

And then their faces were leaning together. _Holy fucking shit. Holy shit._ He could feel Richie's hot, labored breath against his face as their noses lightly touched.

_Just a little closer and-_

The moment was abruptly ruined when Richie shifted and a strangled laugh slipped from Eddie's throat, quickly followed by a rather unattractive noise. The two jumped apart in record time, each of them flying to different corners of the full-sized mattress.

"Did you just fucking _snort?_ "

"No." Eddie lied through his teeth, his eyes wider than Richie had ever seen them. A blush stained his face when his friend broke into a stupid grin, deciding at that moment that he was okay with death. He welcomed whatever deity there might be to just take him right then and there.

Richie slowly started inching toward him. "Eds, are you- are you ticklish?" 

"Do _not_ fucking touch me, Rich," Eddie's eyes widened again as he shuffled backward, only stopping when his back hit the wall. "I swear to god, I will fucking _kill you_ in your _sleep-_ "

Before he was able to finish his threat, he was already being held down by Richie. His slim fingers jabbed into his sides, causing him to squeal and thrash around. 

"Get off me, asshole!" Eddie managed in between his fits of laughter, struggling uselessly against Richie's strong grip. He kicked his legs in a failed attempt to get away from him but eventually just gave in, his laughter echoing off the walls of his room. 

After a solid minute of torture, Richie decided to let Eddie catch a breath—but he stayed in the same straddling position, his lips curled up into an amused smile.

"I think that answers my question."

"You can just fuck off."

**Author's Note:**

> i finally figured out how to use italics _hell yeah_


End file.
